Dynasty Horse
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: Feeling down and fed up after the failed wedding fiasco, Ranma decides to take a trip to... the Three Kingdoms Era in China ? My first ever Ranma/DW Crossover. Dunno if there is another story with the same name. Pairings... undecided as of yet.
1. Departure of the Wild Horse

Author's Note: This is something I have suddenly thought about

Author's Note: This is something I have suddenly thought about. Guess I have been playing the Dynasty Warriors game on the PS2 for a while when this idea suddenly came to me. Anyway, this will be a Ranma/Dynasty Warriors crossover, the first one I have done. For this chapter, all I ask is that you guys help me decide on which Kingdom he will be joining, Ranko would also be present this time as Ranma's twin sister of some sort in the next chapter. Pairings will come later, that is if you guys are asking me to continue this.

SO please review. The decision lies in your hands.

Prologue: Departure of the Wild Horse

Ranma trudged along the street, his hands in his pocket, walking normally for once, instead of the roof hopping he had always done. He sighed deeply as he walked, as a mild aura of depression surrounded him.

Things had gotten out of hand during the failed wedding ceremony. Ukyo with her flour bombs, the Amazons, not to mention that loony Kodachi and Kuno of all people, drew live steel during the wedding. The Saotome home was totally wrecked, and he knew, that everyone would think that this was his fault, again.

Akane had gotten worse after the incident, her temper trigger getting shorter and shorter each day. She distrusted him, even after all the things he had done for her. Bailing her out of the mess of the Dojo Destroyer incident, helping her regain her memories after Shampoo used the Xifa Xiangkao incident. Not to mention the Cursed Doll incident and kami knows how many Princes he had to rescue her from, if Kirin and Toma, were of any consequence. He also fought for her place in his girl form no less against Kodachi when she was incapacitated for the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Tournament. Then there was Saffron.

The Phoenix Godling kidnapped Akane and turned her into her doll, and made her almost lose her life. He killed Saffron, something that he had regretted, for he did not like to kill, and was rather relieved when Saffron was reborn again, this time into a baby. But despite all this, Akane still did not trust him. She malleted him for any suspected transgression that he had made, and she never listened to any of his explanations before punting him into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) with that damn mallet of hers. Heck, her food was just as toxic as ever and often knocked him out, which triggered her to mallet him further, adding insult to injury.

Strangely enough, Nabiki of all people treated him better after the whole fiasco. Turns out that she cared for him as a brother, even though she showed it in a rather mercenary kind of way. She was rather sympathetic to him, due to him always getting Akane out of trouble.

Kasumi behaves like… Kasumi. In fact, next to Doc Tofu, she was the one who treated his minor wounds every time he was knocked out either due to what Akane calls her 'cooking', or Akane's mallet.

He was never going to get out of this mess, now with the fiancées getting more aggressive in pursuing him, which led to more encounters with Mallet-sama on a regular and a daily basis. He was so caught up with his thoughts; he did not notice someone asking him.

"Excuse me; do you know the way to Nerima?" A familiar voice was heard.

He looked up and sighed, as he saw Ryoga standing in front of him... "You are in Nerima, Ryoga."

"Ranma!! So this is Nerima! My directional sense must be better now." Ryoga brightened slightly and then scowled as he saw who it was that he was talking to. "RANMA! FOR MAKING AKANE UPSET, PREPARE TO DIE!!" He declared hotly as he hefted his umbrella and pointed towards his friend/rival.

Ranma just sighed and said tiredly. "Yeah, yeah… just do it already, Ryoga. It isn't going to be a big deal anyway; the tomboy's going to kill me sooner or later, either with that damn mallet of hers or what she considered to be cooking. So if you want to do it, just make this fight good, alright?" He lazily went into a loose fighting stance.

Ryoga was puzzled by Ranma's behavior. Normally his friend/rival was not known to behave in this way. Confident, Yes. Arrogant, Yes. Absolutely annoying, though he had to admit that Ranma was stronger than him, Yes. Seeing Ranma this way, feeling depressed like him was NOT normal. He didn't even insult him, or calling him names like he used to. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Annoyed as he was with Ranma, he was the only one he really considered a friend.

He had gotten lost again, as usual, but he somehow found his way to a temple where he studied there for a month, the monks teaching him some meditation techniques to help him control his directional curse, as well as the depression that he often had. That is when he reflected on all the things that happened leading to the wedding disaster.

The bread feud, he thought was a mistake on his part. Firstly, it was a free-for-all by the shop lady to get rid of the excess bread for the day, and he only was annoyed by Ranma taking it from him, and technically, the bread wasn't his, so he couldn't fault Ranma for that. Secondly, regarding the duel behind his house, he had only himself to blame for having an exceptionally poor directional sense that had led him to take four days to get to the lot behind his house. That, and Ranma actually waited three days for him, shows that he is indeed honorable.

Thirdly, it was his fault that he followed Ranma and Genma to China, where he got cursed into a pig. And come to think of it, he was the one that behaved dishonorably, while Ranma tried his best to keep his secret from Akane. And he had the gall to call Ranma dishonorable, while he had been hiding as P-Chan, and sleeping with Akane.

After leaving the temple, he managed to find his way to Akari's farm where they got together, and they promised to get married when they are ready. Since then, he has been helping in Akari's farm, and he thought to get to Nerima to tell Ranma the good news. "You okay, Ranma?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, Ryoga... had a long day, that's all." Ranma sighed. "It's not like you would care though. By the way, how are you doing, and what are you up to now?"

Ryoga almost wanted to hit Ranma for that thoughtless comment and said. "Not much, been helping in Akari's farm, and finally got some control over my directional curse, and my depression, I guess. What happened to you? You looked like you are on the verge of pulling of a Perfect Shishi Hokodan to me just now."

Ranma sighed and told him the gist of what he had gone through recently and Ryoga had to admire Ranma for his integrity and control. He too began to see Akane for the person she really is., a wannabe martial artist, a violent bully and a maniac, as well as a spoilt princess that thinks the world revolves around her. He wondered how blind he was for not seeing all these faults in the first place. Guess he had a bad crush on her that made him oblivious to what she is doing to Ranma.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked Ranma.

Ranma shrugged and said. "I dunno, see my mom, perhaps and settle this whole mess out. I am tired of this shit that is my life. I do admit that part of this is caused by me, but you can lay most of the blame on Pops. That baka panda is to blame for most of the things I had to go through. Then I'll have to talk to Cologne and see if she can do something to remove the Kisses of Marriage and Death from me. I do not want to be relegated to a second-class member of their village and forbidden to learn the Art. It is my life. Then I will decide what to do, maybe take an extended training trip on my own and find out what I really want in my life before coming back."

"Then I guess I have to go with you to your mother's place to apologize to her. I am partly responsible after all, for the destruction of her home." He said sheepishly, and then blinked for a moment before asking. "Say, where is your mother staying now Ranma?"

"She lives in the Juuban area for the moment now, Ryoga in a small apartment complex. She gave me the address just after the failed wedding incident, and told me that she always had that apartment for some time now, just in case anything happens to the family home."

"Juuban??" Ryoga raised an eyebrow at the mention of the area. "Man, that area is almost as chaotic as Nerima with the frequent youma and daimon occurrences almost happening daily. Honestly, I think the rumors of a pseudo-sentai team over there are highly overrated. I mean what kind of sentai teams wears a version of seifuku, which looks like a pervert's wet dream come true?"

In several locations in Juuban, the civilian guises of the Sailor Senshi sneezed, wondering who was talking about them.

Ranma just grinned and said. "Well, if the rumors are true, don't you think the Old Pervert would have bounded over there by now?"

Ryoga thought for a while and said. "You know, that is making a lot of sense…."

Ranma just smiled and said. "C'mon, Ryoga… let's go to my mom's place, and then we can settle things with the Old Ghoul later." He then started to walk towards the Juuban area, his mood considerably improved by his talk with Ryoga.

Ryoga just nodded and then followed Ranma, thanking the Gods silently that he was able to make up with his friend/rival.

It took some time for them to reach the apartment complex where Nodoka Saotome was living, mainly because they both decided to walk, and take the train for once, instead of roof hopping and relying on their martial art abilities.

They walked up to the apartment door, and Ranma knocked on the door. It was a while before the door opened, and Nodoka came out, still carrying the familiar bundle in her hand and smiled as she saw who was at the door. "Welcome, my son." She then turned to Ryoga and said. "And I bid you a welcome to you, Hibiki-san. I trust that you will not repeat what you had done, which destroyed the Saotome home?" Her tone was frosty, and she narrowed her eyes, fixing a piercing gaze on Ryoga, who was sweating bullets now.

Even Ranma had sense to stay out of this for once. Man, his mom was scary when she was like this. Guess it made sense why the baka panda is terrified of her.

Ryoga just stammered and shook his head. "Ummm… no, Saotome-san. I... I am here to apologize for my past actions…. Towards your son, as well as my part which got myself cursed as well, and the part where I am partly responsible for the destruction of your home."

Nodoka pondered about his words for a moment before saying. "Very well then… I shall believe your words for now, young man. But if I see any indication of your old behavior…" She then fingered the hilt of her katana suggestively, and Ryoga shook his head, stammering out his promise that he would not repeat such things again, only did she release her hold from her sword and said. "Well, do come in both of you… turns out that someone is here as well, who has something to say to you."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other in complete puzzlement, wondering who was looking for them, but they shrugged as they followed the Saotome matriarch in and into the living room.

"Ahh, Hibiki, Son-in-law… I see you have arrived. Good… I was looking for the two of you." A familiar diminutive old woman with a cane was seen seated on the sofa of the living room.

"Elder Cologne…" Ranma said respectfully, surprising the old woman. "It is good to see you as well, for I do need to speak to you about something."

Cologne looked at Ranma and said. "Ahhh, you are finally showing some respect for your elders… it is a good thing. I assume you want to speak to me about the dissolvement of the Kisses of Marriage and Death on you?"

"How did you…" Ranma began before Cologne cut him off. "It is easy to guess, since those two things that have been bothering you. Though I do have a solution to that. I am conferring the title of an honorary Amazon to you, Ranma, and make you part of the tribe. It is clear that Shampoo has wrecked her chances of getting you into the tribe, and I suspect that the tribe would not go against my decision."

"I thank you for your generosity, Elder Cologne." Ranma spoke after a while. "But why the sudden decision? After all, you had tried so many tricks in the past just to get me into the tribe."

"Ahh, those were only pretenses to teach you Amazon techniques without the risk of being killed by the tribe, Ranma. And I enjoyed the way you picked up the techniques and modified them for your own use, and this is mostly a political move to make you an honorary Amazon. You see, you defeated both Herb and Saffron, and I suspect no one in the tribe would want you to be their enemy. And secondly….I think that you are looking for an honorable way out of the mess that is your life?"

"Yes, Elder Cologne, I do. DO you have a solution to that?" Ranma inquired.

"Yes I do, Ranma, but before I begin, I think your mother has some things to say to you as well." Cologne turned to Nodoka who nodded. She then faced her long lost son and said. "Ranma, I am absolving you from your part of the seppuku pledge."

Ranma fell silent for a moment before saying sheepishly. "Errr… that's good, Mom. But you do know about my curse right? And why do you act the way you do in the past? You almost made me believe that I had to be fully male to be a man amongst men."

Nodoka smiled and said. "Did you think I would not notice how 'Ranko' and Ranma would not appear in the same place, my son? Secondly, I acted the way I did, to keep Genma in line. Your actions have proved to me that you are indeed a man amongst men, no matter the form. Thirdly, I would have never let you go with Genma had I known the suffering that he had caused you."

Ranma suddenly felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he said. "Thank you, Mother." He then gave her a hug, which she returned warmly. They stayed there for some time, before disengaging themselves. Nodoka smiled sadly. "It is regrettable, my son… that this meeting will be our last as well, for the way to get out of the mess that Genma has caused you… is to disappear for a very long time. I will let Elder Cologne explain."

Ranma looked rather shocked at this piece of news and nodded dumbly, looking at Cologne who explained. "There is a period, Ranma in China's history called the Three Kingdoms Period. It is a time of chaos, and that period of time needs a warrior like you. Yes, I said warrior, Ranma, for you are no longer a martial artist, someone who is bound by rules, for you have killed to defend something that is precious to you. It is that time, where you have to go, and hopefully, you will be able to find your way back to this time, if you are lucky."

Ranma looked at Cologne, and then his mother and then sighed. "I had thought of going on a training trip, after I had resolved my matters…. But I had never thought this would be a big goodbye. I am going to miss you Mother, and Honored Elder. I will return, for Saotome Ranma never loses." He then paused for a moment and said. "But how about my curse?"

"There is a theory of course, Son –in-law, that since the curse you had comes from my country, and it happened 1500 years ago, your curse might get split, and you end up with a physical representation of your curse. To simply put it, you will gain a sibling of some sort, with all your abilities. The down side is that your ki reserves will be split between the two of you, so both of you will have to train to get yourselves back to your old level."

Ranma nodded and then said. "I assume that I have to use the Nanban Mirror to do that?"

"That is correct, Ranma." Cologne replied.

Ranma looked at his mother, and then Cologne, and then back to Ryoga and grinned. "Looks like I got more than I bargained for this time, Ryoga. I am going to miss those fights we had."

"Heh, I'm going to miss you too, buddy… but don't worry. I think I'll just have to compensate to keep the weirdoes in Nerima in line when you're gone… and I think and stop by and keep your mother company, assuming she didn't drag the baka panda back. I believe I'll introduce Akari to her as well… though I don't know if she would like a giant sumo pig loitering around her apartment block." He then paused and turned to Cologne. "You said that he might be able to return to this time if he was lucky, what do you mean by that, Elder Cologne?"

Nodoka looked puzzled, wondering who this Akari person was, and the comment about the giant sumo pig, until Ranma briefly explained it to her. She was of course, happy that she might be able to get a daughter as well, and Ryoga's question mirrored what she wanted to know as well. Thus, she looked at the diminutive Amazon elder for her answer.

Cologne just smiled and said. "Magic is also abundant in the Three Kingdoms Period of Ancient China, even before our time. There is a wise man, a master of magic called Zuo Ci… which is powerful enough to be included in the legends of Ancient China… he might be able to help you to return to this time… that is like I said, if you are lucky."

Ranma nodded and said. "I see…. Well, I guess I don't have time to waste. The longer I stay, the higher the chances of the Crazy gang in finding me and we are back at square one again." He turned to Cologne and said. "I am ready, elder…"

Cologne nodded as she took out the Nanban Mirror, and Ranma bit his thumb, letting blood well out, and dripped it onto the mirror's surface. "Take me to a place where my skill as a warrior is needed... where I can protect the weak against the strong." He said softly as the mirror glowed softly, the light enveloping him, and when the light subsided, Ranma Saotome, the Wild Horse of Chaos is no more to be seen.

The three remaining people in the room had one unanimous thought in their minds. _Good luck to you, son (Nodoka), my friend (Ryoga), and Ranma (Cologne). May you be safe in the new land… and somehow we hope you will return to us._

End of Prologue

Please Read and Review.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Well, I didn't think there were this many reviews for the prologue

Author's Note: Well, I didn't think there were this many reviews for the prologue. I am glad though that most of you took it rather well. Since someone snidely reminded me of a poll, I thought I'd do it here, because I frankly forgot.

Please vote for the Kingdom that you want Ranma to be in

Shu

Wu

Wei

Now for what I thought for the reviews.

TriAceSage: Thank you for your review, and thanks for giving me the support. Any Ranma story would not be interesting without girl trouble for Ranma, which is one of the most important ingredients in any Ranma story. That said and done, I also concur that there would be many adventures there. As to bringing the females of Ranma's old lives, I might consider it, though I am not promising anything yet, as I think I'll just go with the flow just now. And yeah, Lu Bu fighting Ranma over Diao Chan is interesting, just as Zhang Fei will do the overprotective father routine over Ranma because Xing Cai is interested in Ranma routine. Anyhow, these are all good potential story ideas so, I'm going to keep them in mind as well. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

TenWings: Thank you for reviewing. And as above, please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

Diablo: chuckles Interesting Pen name, I guess I have to ask you politely to review my Diablo story huh winks Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Thank you for your suggestions, I will seriously consider them, and implement them maybe in one of the later chapters. Seriously, there will be some Akane bashing, and heavy Genma bashing here. Not so much on Akane though, as I understand why she is behaving that way. She's coddled and sheltered too much by her father… which led her to become like that. Oh, and the Kunos are going to get it as well. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

SowhatImlate: Thank you for reviewing. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

Chm01: Thanks for reviewing. About the DW thing, you can check out the internet to find out more about that, and perhaps you have a better idea about what it is. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included). Once you are done reading about DW and all that.

Mega Shadow. Thank You for Reviewing. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

Tangent: Well, I guess I made a little booboo there huh? Anyhow, I want to thank you for reviewing this fic. Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

Zalger248: Thank you for reviewing. Since you made a note that you should have thought of it sooner, I want to extend an inviting hand to you. If you are interested, why don't you co-write this story with me? I mean, I admit sometimes I have a writer's block too, so I think this way, we can get both what we want right? Oh, and please vote for the Kingdom that you would like Ranma to end up in, and suggest any possible, potential Ranma/DW girl pairing (married females not included).

For an author that I decline to mention: You know who you are. This is not a personal attack against you, but an objective one. Firstly, if you think my fanfic is bad and boring, why do you even bother to read it at all? Secondly, there are tons of Rnma fanfics out there that uses the same cliché, and I don't see you making any comments about them. Thirdly, I do not know whether you are being mean or just flaming my story, you don't have to laugh snidely and say things in a sarcastic, snide manner. I don't know you, you don't know me, and I don't have a grudge with anybody. If you have time to snidely attack my fic and think it is bad, why don't you try and give me some constructive criticism instead of putting people down, huh? Think about this, buddy. How would you feel when people suddenly wrote down your fic as trash, it sucks, or other things like that HUH?? THINK before you say anything. Here's a quote you should keep in mind. "If you got nothing good or nice to say, say nothing at all."


End file.
